The Pink Diamond Assassination Hearing
by CaptainJZH
Summary: A Diamond was shattered. The three Diamonds that remain meet on Homeworld to hear a Peridot present the results of the investigation into what happened.


A Peridot walked into the Grand Diamond Meeting Chamber. She had been tasked with investigating what happened during the assassination of Pink Diamond, and now the three Diamonds had met on Homeworld, a very rare occasion, to hear what she had to say.

She saluted. "My Diamonds. Peridot-2R6 Cut-3Z1 reporting on the investigation into-"

"We know," Blue Diamond interrupted.

"Begin your presentation." White Diamond ordered.

The Peridot cleared her throat.

"So what happened that day in Facet Nine? Let's go over the facts."

"We're waiting…" Yellow Diamond muttered.

"At approximately Log Date 2 06 1, Pink Diamond arrived to Earth from the Moon Base for a visit to the newly constructed Beta Kindergarten, and to meet the new soldiers personally."

Blue Diamond spoke. "Is there any indication of why she wanted to do so?" Blue knew her sister was young and naive, but she didn't think she would be stupid enough to go into an active war zone.

"She discussed the decision with her Topaz advisor, but said Topaz went missing shortly thereafter and could not be located for my investigation. However, there was a witness to this conversation: Pink Diamond's Pearl."

White Diamond shifted in her seat. She knew Pearls were present for most of their masters' business, but she wasn't sure how reliable the testimony of one was. Still, it was all they had.

"According to her statement, the reasoning was that her troops needed to see her as a welcoming, friendly leader, to ward off any 'seeds of rebellion,' as it were."

"Proceed." Blue Diamond said.

Peridot returned to her presentation.

"A special-made pink transport pod picked her up at the Warp Pad, piloted by an inexperienced Nephrite."

Yellow Diamond became interested. She hadn't heard this part before.

"According to reports, the Nephrite had only emerged that morning, and was replacing a much more experienced pilot."

Yellow Diamond stood up. "Who was the Gem that made that decision?" she bellowed.

"That information is sketchy, My Diamond. Assignment orders usually come through the head manager of a Facet, but in this case they were said to have come from someone higher up. Unfortunately, the Facet Nine headquarters was destroyed in a Rebellion attack before my team could get to those records."

"Continue." Yellow Diamond ordered as she sat back down.

"Ten Rubies were assigned to Pink Diamond's transport. She had lost her previous bodyguard, a Vermarine, in a warping accident, and was hoping to find a suitable replacement at the Beta Kindergarten."

The Diamonds didn't consider this new information. They knew Pink to be a tad overconfident. Even when she did have a bodyguard, she would give her time off or assign her to someone else. But what WAS new information was what came next.

"One Ruby in the transport was not able to be accounted for in our investigation. The serial number in the assignment records correlates with a Zircon who was on the other side of the Facet at the time."

"Pink Diamond's transport then made her way through the Kindergarten, meeting with several Kindergarteners and new soldiers."

"She witnessed the emergence of a Jasper, and subsequently made the decision then to make that Jasper her personal bodyguard. Seven of the ten Rubies were placed in vehicles behind the main transport, guarding some newly-formed aristocratic Gems."

"Pink Diamond's convoy began to make its way back to the warp, but she ordered the Nephrite to slow down to less than FIVE acceleration units and open up the top of the pod so the troops could see her better. Also, her new Jasper was ordered up to the vehicle in front, so she could be on the lookout for any oncoming ambushes."

Surveillance footage began to flash on the screen. The Diamonds saw their little sister standing proud as the soldiers and technicians and pilots watched in awe. Three Rubies, one with her gem on her forehead, another with her gem on her palm, and one with her gem on her back, stood at the corners of the pod. A pink Pearl stood next to her. Pink Diamond was almost as tall as the canyon they were traveling through was deep. In the vehicle behind her, some new elite Gems were being guarded. In the front of her, a Jasper stood perfectly in front, helmet still on from when she emerged.

What happened in the next few minutes would shape the rest of Gem history.

Peridot narrated the footage. "An explosion occurs underneath the front vehicle, dissipating the forms of the Rubies in it and sending the Jasper flying out of the Kindergarten."

"A Ruby in Pink Diamonds' pod attacks the other two from behind. Pink Diamond, at first distracted by the explosion, looks down as a Pearl, identified as belonging to the Crystal Gem rebel group comes running out of an exit hole, attacking her in the neck. The Nephrite slows the pod down even more, unsure of what to do. Pink Diamond clenches her throat, trying to remove the Pearl's sword."

The Diamonds watched in horror at what was happening. It wouldn't get any easier from here.

"The Pearl attacks the vehicle behind Pink Diamond's, taking out all the Rubies on board. A Sapphire leaps out of another exit hole, attacking the Nephrite pilot. The transport comes to a stop."

"Rose Quartz, the leader of the Rebellion, descends onto a tall rock behind Pink Diamond. She calls out 'Leave this planet at once! This is your last warning!' Pink Diamond turns around to face her."

"At the same time, the renegade Sapphire and Ruby fuse together and take on the soldiers in the crowd. Some crowd-members begin attacking their own, being spies for the Rebellion."

"It is at this point when the Kindergarten power source was destroyed, cutting off the security footage here."

The image of a very angry Ruby with her gem as an eyeball came on screen.

"However, this Ruby, serial number 1F4 Cut-4ND, was able to capture the rest of the incident with a portable recording device she was tasked with delivering to one of the security technicians. According to her testimony, she heard the initial explosion and ran to the attack site as fast as she could."

Images of the Ruby-Sapphire fusion and Rebel spies attacking the crowd appeared on screen, this time from a lower angle.

"This was about the point when she arrived."

Peridot continued narrating.

"Pink Diamond pulls the Pearl's sword out of her neck and throws it at the fusion, splitting her back in two. Rose Quartz leaps at Pink Diamond with her sword, knocking her into the canyon wall."

The footage suddenly became very shaky.

"An injector falls, striking Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND and knocking the recording device out of her hand. Rocks fall on top of the recently-unfused Ruby and Sapphire."

"Rose Quartz begins to attack Pink Diamond with her sword. She appears to strike Pink Diamond's gem but it takes no damage."

"Regaining consciousness, 1F4 Cut-4ND runs to defend Pink Diamond but is attacked by the Pearl. The Pearl is stabbed by the Ruby's knife, dissipating her form."

"Rose Quartz then jumps into an exit hole to retrieve an unidentified weapon, small and black with a point at the end."

"She lands back onto Pink Diamond's chest, and says 'This is your last warning.'"

"Pink Diamond shouts 'No! I refuse!' Rose Quartz holds her weapon to Pink Diamond's Gem, hesitates, winces, and at approximately 2 06 3, shatters Pink Diamond."

The Diamonds stood in shock as they watched. Yellow Diamond turned away. Blue Diamond pulled off her cloak and forced herself to watch. White Diamond covered her eyes.

The weapon, in one forceful motion, destroyed their sisters' Gem, the pieces falling to the ground and her physical form disappearing forever.

Rose Quartz threw the weapon back where it had been hidden. She and the rebels in the crowd ran off, grabbing the Gems of the rebels whose forms were disrupted.

Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND and the other Homeworld Gems stood there in shock. The footage came to an end there.

After a long silence, Yellow Diamond spoke.

"Where are the remains?"

"Unknown, My Diamond."

"WHAT?"

"They were placed on a Roaming Eye to be sent directly to Homeworld, but when the ship arrived it was missing. Nobody knows what happened to them."

White Diamond sighed. "Okay, you are dismissed."

After the Peridot left, the Diamonds all sat there uncomfortably.

Somehow, Pink Diamond had been convinced to go into a war zone, by someone who had gone missing not too long after.

Somehow, her bodyguard had been lost a few weeks before and she had to settle for some Rubies and an inexperienced Jasper.

Somehow, her transport pilot was replaced with an incompetent fool, with who exactly the orders came from being unknown.

Somehow, the rebels managed to get one of their own into Pink Diamond's protection detail.

Somehow, they had hidden themselves in the Beta Kindergarten.

Somehow, Rose Quartz had shattered a Diamond.

The Rebellion would pay for this, they decided.


End file.
